Symphonic Lie
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: Life is as it always was. There's nothing new to break how life is lived. However, one fleeting moment from the past which lasted only seconds, can tear the lives of so many apart. A truth is on the edge. May the blood tears flow.
1. Chapter 1

Symphonic Lie(s)

It was a normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Kazami, Shun was training under the watchful eye of his grandfather. In fact, the only odd thing is how strict Shun's grandfather has become during training. Shun doesn't question his grandfather though; he still remembers that Bakugan he faced once Skyress had been injured. He knows that he needs to be ready if ever one of his Bakugan becomes too injured to fight again.

His grandfather on the other hand, is thinking of far different matters. It had been years since _that_ day. The memory haunts him more than he ever let on. He looks back at Shun and counts the days. He knew, he always knew, but she had never listened to him. She hadn't, at least not until she was hospitalised. Through it all she kept that mask on that he wore; the one that Shun had never seen through. If their luck, and will, holds out, he never will know. However, he has a feeling that their luck might just be running on empty.

He casts his eyes to the sky. A storm should be fast approaching if the news was correct, but they never really had been before. He shakes his head, grumbling to himself.

"Gramps, are you alright?" Shun calls out.

He should yell at him, like he usually does. "Shun, when was the last time that you saw those friends of yours?"

Surprised by the uncharacteristic question he answers warily. "It's been nearly a week. Why?"

He huffs, making his way back inside. "Get them round here. Isn't that what you young folks do these days, whittling away your time with others?"

Shun can only stare on, but he knows that something is wrong. His grandfather is never so lenient as to let him have friends around the house. His grandfather isn't the kind to feign something so he can tell people off either. Shun frowns, trudging further into the grounds so that he can continue his training.

"Shun, get them round here!" his grandfather roars.

* * *

"Wow, I still can't believe the size of your house…" Runo murmurs.

"It's smaller than Marucho's," Shun reminds them as he leads them through his house. "The winding hallways make it seem much bigger than it really is."

They soon reach a door amongst the hundreds of halls that seem to lead only to more halls. Shun moves to open the door, but his grandfather beats him to it. He looks over his grandson's friends speculatively before letting them in. They pile into the rather large living room, still gaping unabashed at the surroundings. The first to break the awed silence is Dan.

"Alright gramps, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Yea," Runo mutters, disbelievingly. "You never let us come to visit, and suddenly you're asking Shun to invite us round. I don't know about you guys, but I think something's wrong."

For a minute Shun's grandfather gapes and tries to speak. He doesn't find any valid excuse and sighs in resignation. Even if he had come up with something he couldn't possibly fool them all. He frowns muttering all the way to a seat. He waves them over to start explaining the situation. With every step he takes a sense of failure washes over him. He's been dreading this moment for years, and there will be no relief to finally expose it as reality.

He seats himself as comfortably as he can. His head lowered, he stares at the floor as his guests seat themselves. He doesn't know how to say it. Each word feels like a poison barb, and no matter how he phrases it, they always will. The impatience in the room grows palpable. He groans; the game is well and truly up.

"A lot of women panic after… If they have a…" the words aren't flowing very well. "Shun, we've lived out here for generations. Your mother lived here with me very happily, and then… Then _that_ day came."

The silence is heavy, but it isn't enough to diffuse the curiosity in the room. Shun's grandfather looks at him apologetically and he's suddenly filled with a deep-rooted dread. His grandfather looks back at their guests, determined to tell the truth – no matter the consequences.

"Your mother was out in the forest; she liked to go walking there. That day she found someone lying on the ground, injured and bleeding," he takes a ragged breath, knowing that the line needs to be drawn. "My daughter struggled to bring her back here. We decided to do the best thing and we tried our best to heal her. Shiori was good with the herbs and plants, and she knew what she could do."

"What does this have to do with Shun?" Julie frowns. "It's really very interesting, but I don't get the connection."

"Shun, that woman is the very reason why we're having this conversation in this first place! Without her, you'd… She was bleeding a lot, and we didn't think that we could save her-"he tries to explain.

"Without her I'd be what?" Shun growls.

"You wouldn't…" his grandfather replies tiredly.

"Don't," a voice says.

"Who're you?" Dan snaps.

He leans forward, tensing for a Bakugan brawl. The rest of them follow in his lead, their Bakugan readying themselves too. The stranger standing in the shadows doesn't make a move.

"If anyone should be telling him this, Mr Kazami, it should be me," she says.

**Author's Note: First of all I want to clarify two points.**

**If you see a story titled 'Symphonic Death' or 'Symphonic Dance', and my username, then yes, they are mine. This is a S.A. –S, as I like to call it. It means Stand-Alone Sequel. So yes, it **_**is**_** like a trilogy, but it doesn't necessarily read like one. You do **_**not**_** need to have read the others to read one.**

**The other point I want to clarify is that this is a Cross-Over because of a **_**person**_**. You do **_**not**_** need to have seen Yu Gi Oh 5ds to read this, so, if you like my story, you can pass it on, or not - whatever suits you. This person will not be making an appearance in the early chapters of this tale.**

****_Disclaimer - I own only the plot, Koori, and some entities which should soon make themselves known. Yu Gi Oh 5ds and Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their spin offs and various other series are not owned by me. I have no part and say in them. This is purely fan-made._


	2. Chapter 2

Symphonic Lie

Shun watches his grandfather leave the room with his head held low. She, whoever she is, had told his grandfather to leave the room, yet she insisted that his friends stay. No matter how Shun tries to understand her intentions he can't make sense of anything. He pushes his thoughts aside and turns to face where her voice has come from.

"Are you going to stop hiding in the shadows like a coward?" he asks, coldly.

"I'm afraid not," she replies, gently. "It would only make you despise me more."

He narrows his eyes suspiciously at the vagueness of her statement. However, he believes her to be right about his feelings for her. A soft creak is emitting as she moves.

"I do apologise for this, please at least believe that," she asks, sounding almost nervous.

"Spit it out!" he hisses furiously.

"You must come with me, Shun. These people here must be left behind," she declares. "You cannot contact them after this day. You must never see them again. That includes your grandfather."

"How dare you!" Dan yells.

He stalks towards her angrily and is soon followed by Julie and then Runo. One by one they all approach her furious at her sudden declaration. The only one not joining them is Shun. His mind is racing through all of the endless possibilities of what could have happened that forces him to leave with _her_.

"Who are you to make me do this?" Shun demands.

"I think you should come with me to know such a thing," she replies, emerging from the shadows.

She stays near the darkness and he struggles to see how she looks. He sees flashes of purple from her clothes and something green that looks the ends of a scarf. Her appearance, what he can see of it, gives away nothing of her motives or her personality. Her clothes seem to be dark colours but there isn't much that he can deduct from that.

"I won't leave with you," he states frostily.

"I mean to take you to your _grandfather_ so that he can explain to you," she says, reservedly. "He should have these words off by heart by now. It has been sixteen years…"

* * *

"So, you've become scared, have you?" gramps scowls at her. "I should have seen this coming. For all your big façade you're nothing but a coward."

"If the words are so easy then you won't mind using them," she urges, turning away from Shun.

He stares at her curiously. As they had made their way to his gramps he had finally gotten a good look at her. She wears loose black trousers, a purple shirt with a strange symbol etched on the centre and a long purple trench coat. Her hair is midnight silk and flows to her mid-thigh. She is one of the strangest people that he has ever seen and he has a bad feeling about why that might be.

"Gramps…" Shun urges, absentmindedly.

"You're a stranger!" gramps exclaims, flustered but he soon calms. "No, you _were_ a stranger. You were a complete stranger when we first met you… Shun, the woman that we found injured and alone stands before us. She is also your mother. If you want to know anything else then you can ask her. I've kept him safe and trained him to be strong against his adversaries; please don't take him away now."

"What has been done is done. Time cannot unravel itself simply because one entity is displeased," she replies. "You should be glad of the years that you've had with him. Be thankful, not sorrowful, and ask for nothing more."

"How do you expect me to be thankful when you're stealing him away?" gramps roars. "We may not share blood but we've shared years, and I'll-"

"No!" Shun yells, glaring at them both. "All this time you've lied to me! You had so many chances to tell me the truth and you didn't! And you, you abandoned me to this liar! You think you can come back whenever you want to and I'll obey you? I won't. You won't get compliance from me."

The two helpless adults watch him storm off. Gramps still blames her for all of the suffering that his family has been through, but he doesn't know that she also blames herself for that. She knows such accusations lie in fact and she accepts what she has brought upon them all. However, she never wanted to hurt Shun. She never wanted him to suffer as he is now. She knows that he's happy here, and if it wasn't necessary, she wouldn't have returned and disrupted his life.

* * *

Shun stares blankly out over the sea of swaying viridian that is the forest. His head is resting on his arms which rest on his left knee. His right leg dangles over the side of the branch carelessly. He can't make sense of what they told him. He knows what the words were, and the sentiments were clear, but as a whole it doesn't make sense. He could almost throw his hands in the air in exasperation but he won't. He wants to think through everything even though he knows it will be a long time before it actually sinks in. There is one thing that he is sure of though and that is his feelings towards _her_. He hates her.

Shun's peace and quiet soon comes to an end as the soft crunching of undergrowth catches his attention. He leans further into the tree to avoid detection. Much to his horror and distaste the person is soon visible – his mother. He almost looks away from her but something stops him. He can't explain why when the very notion of her existence sickens him. Perhaps it is because she is wandering the forest alone as night is approaching and she isn't doing so to search for him. He knows that she isn't looking for him because her eyes aren't seeking his presence.

She gradually slows her pace until she's entirely still. Her right hand, delved deep into her pocket, withdraws from its shadowy recluse. She brings her hand in front of her face and uncurls her fingers. A small black porcelain locket decorated with ornate gold patterns and a pink crystal in the shape of a flower is resting in the palm of her hand. The locket fits perfectly into her palm as though it was made specifically for her. Just as she is about to open it she swiftly stashes it away in her pocket once more.

She takes a few strides forward. Her movements are calm and precise and very elegant. She keeps her gaze directly ahead despite knowing what is to come. She swears to herself, as she always has done, that this is the last time. She knows, deep down, that it is a lie just as every other time was a lie. Yet, despite that knowledge she would surrender it all to be with Shun. He has made his feelings for her clear and she knows not to interfere in his decision. She had always hoped to see him once more but she always knew that he would suffer if she ever returned. She simply can't risk it. She has to continue.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

She turns around quickly. Her eyes instantly settle on the person that is too far back for Shun to see. She still appears calm but as Shun looks to her in confusion he can see that she changed. She is defensive and on guard. He doesn't trust her but he can't help but wonder what kind of person would scare her? She has never shown wariness before and it worries him.

**Author's Note: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if it isn't that good but I can vouch that it is of a better quality than the previous version. This new version flows whereas the previous version wasn't. I do hope that I haven't disappointed you and I apologise if I have. Thank you for your time and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Symphonic Lie(s)

She lets her eyes drift closed. Her breathes grow shallow. A perfect reflection of the stars shines in her eyes as the last rays of sunlight fade. Her relaxation is swiftly cut short. She lurches upright and glances down as Shun races past. She looks back to the house and anger flashes in her eyes - no one is coming after him. She throws herself down from the tree branch. Skilfully, she lands running.

She soon slows at the edges of the treeline. Tentatively, she glances back. Would they even want her to chase after him like this? She dismisses the thought and steps out of the forest. Before her lies a training area. She looks over the dents in the trees and the damage dealt to the ground. Fear rises in her making her feel choked. The various amounts of damage dealt are astounding in their variation. Some blows are barely visible whilst others have created tiny craters.

"What do you want?" Shun hisses.

"I want to apologise," she replies. "for leaving you then and for telling you now."

"You wouldn't have told me if you were really sorry," he snaps. "You wouldn't have left me if you were sorry."

"I understand," she tells him.

"You don't understand!" he yells, turning to glare at her.

She sighs, having hoped that she wouldn't need to resort to this. "… My parents died on the day that I was born. I was juggled around from place to place. No one wanted me. I was never good enough for them. Eventually, I found my sister, but she was in a bad place. She committed suicide right after our first meeting. I found out that I had a brother, but he was dead too… Family can be torturous - even if they have good intentions."

She watches him carefully. He keeps his eyes averted from her. She pushes away the rising urge to hold him and assure him that all will be well. She can tell that he's struggling to come to terms with everything. Out of respect she almost leaves him - almost is never quite enough.

"That's why you always have friends to back you up when family fails," she explains. "You will always have your friends, Shun, and they will be there for you. They can't understand this, but the least you can do is let them try."

He frowns at the ground. He still looks as calm and composed as ever, but a war is raging within him. Should he cast her away forever? Should he ask why she left him? Does he want to know why she's come back? Could he ever forgive himself if he sent her away? His fists clench. Her essence flows through him. She gave him the life that he's lived. It's been good to him at times, but in life his near constant companion has been pain.

"Leave me alone," he snaps. "Do you think you can tell me about your sad little life and I'll run back to you? Do you think I'm that stupid? Get lost."

She frowns at him disapprovingly. "I will leave you, but do not expect me to vanish from your life. Do you not expect to return to your previous life,"

* * *

"Come out," she calls out. "I know you are not a coward."

A low but amused hiss rings out. She looks out into the vast forest with determined eyes. The person who had paid her a visit the previous day has returned. He moves around her like a starved beast circling its chosen prey. Despite the threatening behaviour she remains entirely composed. Over the years she's faced those who are 'big', 'bad' and downright hideous in every way. This one who has challenged her now is nothing more than a juvenile at best.

"_Show us your fate_," the _juvenile_ hisses as it clambers along the treetops. "_Your weaknesses are too plain_."

"Your kind are foolish and like to waste my time. Unfortunately for you I don't intend to waste any more of it," she warns, coldly. "Surrender now and perhaps I can excuse your appalling manners. However, know that if you continue there will be severe consequences. I won't guarantee anyone's safety if you don't surrender."

"_Not even the boy_?" it enquires mockingly.

Those are the last words that it utters. The mangled corpse falls to the ground after being torn in two. The grey steel of the buster blade hide the crimson liquid well. She swings the sword around and slides it into the sheath on her back. Her eyes are fixated on the marred remains. She doesn't like to look at her victims and she most certainly does not believe in taking pride in matters relating to death.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asks. "Don't you have any questions?"

"What was that thing?" Shun queries, tentatively. "That wasn't-"

"It wasn't human; you don't need to know anything more than that. It can't harm us now,"

She starts making her way back towards Shun's home when it dawns on him. He grabs her firmly by the wrist and she stops. She's reluctant to answer this kind of question because it will only lead to many more. The answers aren't quite what she should be divulging to him but he isn't one to give in.

"Ask me my name," she tells him. "Go on, I won't bite."

"What is your name?" he asks, reluctantly.

"Koori," she replies. "Don't forget that."

She pulls away from him. Her heart feels heavy from guilt but the timing isn't right. Koori tries to ignore the sound of him following her. Anger flashes across her eyes. He's too curious. He should never have such in-depth theories yet but he has. She knows that he was watching her meeting with _that_ person yesterday.

"Was that thing why you left me?" Shun yells.

Koori slows. "Do you not have ears? I've told you all that you need to know. You should forget your questions and continue with your life,"

Shun rips a kunai from his weapons pouch and angles it at his throat. Her body tenses and he knows that she's noticed. He presses it even closer to his skin and a small trail of blood trickles out from the wound. He winces but smirks proudly at his actions. She wasn't lying, she does care about him, and he plans on using that to his advantage.

"Put down your weapon," she asks, her voice trembling.

"You want me to continue with my life? What life is this? What kind of life is it when everything I've known has been a lie?" Shun yells. "Tell me what I _want_ to know!"

**Author's Note: This is the end for a while. I have other things to concentrate on so I won't be updating this story for a while. As I won't be here for a while can you please leave me a little going away present in the form of a review? I do have a review policy, but I haven't been able to tell whether I should start implementing it here or not. Right now I think yes. If you want to know more then you'll find the details on the bottom of my profile page where Esther and Eden hacked my account.**

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologise if you haven't.**

_I own Koori, the plot and some (if not all) nemesis'._


End file.
